


wish i was...

by dxndelixns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, Filipino, Heartbreak, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, letting go
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxndelixns/pseuds/dxndelixns
Summary: mga hindi masabing paalam ni baekhyun kay chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	wish i was...

Matagal kitang tinignan. Huli na, eh.

Alam mo ba yun? Na masarap kang titigan. Kaya kong tumagal ng ilang oras na ikaw lang ang nakikita.

Yung mga mata mong nangungusap. 'Pag tumawa ka kasama lahat, pati mata mo nawawala. Ang lakas mong mamalo pero sa tagal nating magkasama, sanay na 'kong maging punching bag mo pag tumatawa. Mas lalong alam ko nang pigilan yung kamay mo. Minsan ka lang matawa hanggang sa maiyak ka at masaya akong makita 'yun. Masaya akong maging dahilan 'nun.

Dati.

Gustong gusto kong kusutin yung buhok mo ngayon. Yung buhok mong hindi mo malaman-laman kung anong kulay ang ipapalit. Nag-away pa nga tayo 'nun, 'di 'ba? Tanda mo ba? Kasi ayokong ipagalaw yung nagf-fade nang cotton candy blue dahil gustong-gusto ko yung kulay na 'yun tapos sabi ko sa 'yo magtatampo ako pag ginalaw mo. Umalis agad ako sa inyo 'nun, 'di ko tuloy nahintay yung luto ni tita.

Dahil malakas ka sa'kin, nung kinabukasan na makita kong iba na nga yung kulay ng buhok mo, kunwari na lang hindi ako nagtampo. Ayos din naman yung pinalit mo, pero mas gusto ko yung dati.

May suhol ka pa na ice cream kasi akala mo magtatampo ako ng todo, pero hindi. Hindi ko kasi kayang tiisin ka.

Isang ngiti naman dyan.

Bago kita pakawalan.

Magkaharap lang naman tayo pero bakit ganun? Bakit parang ang layo mo na sa'kin? Siguro kasi nasa iba yung isip mo?

Ewan.

Dumating na yung pagkain natin, isang 2pc Chickenjoy sa 'yo tapos 1pc sa'kin, may kasamang spaghetti tsaka fries. Tig-isa pa tayo ng peach mango pie.

Last meal natin na tayo lang.

"Kain na tayo?"

Sarap naman pakinggan ng boses na 'yan. Kung pwede lang na araw-arawin kong tawagan ka para lang marinig yun, gagawin ko. Pero hindi ko kaya maging ganun ka-clingy sa kaibigan, eh. Kaya kukunin ko na lang yung pagkakataon na makasama ka hangga't nandyan pa.

Tumango lang ako saka nagsimulang kumain.

Jollibee will always have a special place in my heart. Well, sa lahat naman ng Pinoy— pero dahil din dito kita unang nakilala. Sa isang Jollibee kids party.

Tanda mo? Birthday ni Junmyeon. Kaklase ko s'ya noon sa Grade 1, ikaw naman kapitbahay nila. Dahil bibong bata ako, hala sige sali ako sa lahat ng games, pero hindi ako nananalo kasi palaging team ninyo yung nananalo. Nung huling laro na, naiinis na 'ko tsaka naiiyak. Tapos lumapit ka.

"Hewwo!" Bati mo, sabay abot ng isang loot bag na puno ng laruan. "Sa 'yo na 'to."

Tinitigan lang kita — lagi mong sinasabi na tinitigan kita ng masama, pero hindi naman, eh.

Bigla kang natakot, sabi mo. "A-ayaw mo ba?"

"Gusto."

"Sa 'yo na!" Pilit mong inaabot yung loot bag pero hindi ko tinatanggap. Nanay ko pa yung tumanggap, napilit mag-thank you sa batang nagpangiti sa'kin nung araw na 'yun.

Hindi ko naman akalain na magiging kaklase kita nung Grade 4 na tayo. Ako naman yung unang lumapit, nagpakilala.

"Hello!"

Ngumiti ka. "Hello!"

"Ah...ikaw yung bata nung birthday ni Junmyeon? Yung nag-abot ng laruan?"

"Oo! Ikaw ba 'yun?" Tapos tumawa ka. "Para kasing iiyak ka na eh."

Natawa din ako, tapos tumango. Ewan... mula 'nun naging magkaibigan na tayo. Hanggang high school, tapos college. Kahit magkaiba tayo ng school noong college, lagi pa rin tayong magkasama. Pinaghihinalaan nga ako 'nun na boyfriend daw kita, eh.

Ay, alam mo pala 'yun! Kasi walanghiya kang tao ka, bigla ka ba namang um-oo?

Ayos na sana.

Kaso may boyfriend ka nga pala 'nun, at mabilis mong nilinaw 'yun.

May gusto sana akong itanong sa 'yo.

Kahit kailan ba nagustuhan mo ako? Ni minsan ba sumagi 'yun sa isip mo?

Gusto ko lang naman malaman.

Ang swerte niya, sana alam niya 'yun. Nakita ko kung pa'no ka nasaktan sa mga dating nakarelasyon mo. Nakita ko kung ga'no ka ka-effort sa mga nililigawan mo. Nagawa mong bumyahe mag-isa mula Maynila hanggang sa kadulo-duluhan ng Bulacan at pabalik maka-date lang yung boyfriend mo dati.

Ang swerte ko din kasi naranasan ko naman 'yun, kahit papano. Yung hinatid mo 'ko hanggang sa'min sa Antipolo kasi pagod na pagod na 'ko galing sa seminar, tapos napa-sleep over ka ng wala sa oras kasi sobrang lakas ng ulan. Buti na lang okay sila Mama kasi ikaw naman 'yun.

Tapos naalala mo, yung tuwing weekend nagpapaalam ka muna kena Mama na lalabas lang tayo bago mo sabihin sa'kin?

Dami kong tawa nung tinanong ako ni Mama kung tayo daw ba.

Sino ba naman kasi yung hindi magkakagusto sa 'yo? Gwapo ka. Matalino, cum laude. Mabait. Friendly. Sweet. Lagi mo 'kong binibilhan ng ice cream 'pag kelangan ko, kahit hindi ko sabihin. Lagi kang nandyan sa tuwing may kelangan akong tulong. Kahit lagi mo 'kong tinutulugan, ayos lang. Mabilis mong nakikita yung good sa bawat tao. Empathetic ka. Hindi ka apathetic o apolitical. Mukha kang heartbreaker pero yung totoo ikaw yung laging iniiwan, sa hindi ko malamang kadahilanan.

Hindi ko ba alam, bakit ba ang hilig ka nilang iwan? They made their biggest mistake by letting you go.

I'm making my biggest mistake by letting you go.

Sana alam mo yun.

Sa tuwing umiinom tayo tapos naglalabas ka ng sama ng loob tungkol sa mga naging jowa mo, nanggagalaiti ako sa galit. Paano ka nila nagagawang saktan? Paano ka nila nagagawang iwan? Tapos nakukuha pa nilang bumalik at humingi ng tawad. Tapos pinapatawad mo naman kasi ang bait bait mo.

Sana ako naman mapatawad mo.

Kailangan kong lumayo, Chanyeol. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ngayon ko lang naisipang lumayo ng tuluyan. Magpahinga.

Siguro kasi nandun ako nung unang araw na nakita mo siya. Hinding hindi ko makakalimutan 'yun kasi 'yun yung unang araw na nakita ko yung spark sa mata mo na ganun ka-tindi. Nun ko lang nakita na kung para sa'kin, ikaw ang nagpatigil na oras, sa kanya tumigil ang oras mo. Kitang-kita ko 'yun sa mga mata mo.

Masakit din palang malaman 'yun.

Tanda ko pa nung sabihin mo sa'king, "Baekhyun nakita mo ba 'yun?"

Kunwari wala akong nakita. "Ano yun?"

"Nakita ko na yata yung mapapangasawa ko."

Ang sakit naman nun.

Tapos nakilala ko siya. Nakilala natin.

Anong laban ko sa kanya, Chanyeol?

Ang bait niya. Tanggap niya yung weekend trip natin; siya pa nga mismo nagpipilit sa'tin na mag-bonding na mag-best friend, 'di ba? Masaya siyang kasama. Nakakatuwa. Marunong makinig at manindigan. Masarap at may sense kausap.

Bagay kayo. Bagay na bagay.

Wala akong mailalaban sa kanya. Sino ba naman ako, 'di ba?

Best friend mo lang ako.

Mahal mo siya.

Nung magkakasama tayo, kitang-kita ko kung pa'no ka niya alagaan. Yung akbay mo, yung pag-hawak ng kamay nyong dalawa. Ang ganda nyong tignan.

Parang alam ko na kung bakit ngayon lang, matapos ang ilang taon, ko naisip lumayo.

Kasi gusto ko rin maging kayo panghabangbuhay, kahit nasasaktan ako. Kasi ang sakit-sakit na makitang may kayang alagaan at mahalin ka tulad ng pagmamahal at pag-aalaga ko sa 'yo.

Salamat na lang sa hoodie mo, na panghahawakan kong ala-ala.

Naaalala mo ba nung binigay mo sa'kin 'tong suot ko na hoodie? Retreat natin sa Batangas noon. Lamig na lamig na 'ko tapos yung jacket ko walang kwenta pangharang ng lamig. Bigla mo na lang sinuot sa'kin yung hoodie mo. Sabi mo sa'kin na lang, na para akong mamamatay sa lamig.

Na mas bagay 'yun sa'kin.

Para rin akong mamamatay sa kilig nun eh.

Salamat sa ala-ala.

"Baekhyun. Baek?"

Ngumiti ako.

"Yep, Chanyeol?"

"Kami na."

Ngumiti ako.

Mapait.

Paalam.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: [Heather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24u3NoPvgMw), by Conan Gray. 
> 
> natrip-an ko lang magsulat ng angst...sana nagustuhan ninyo. 
> 
> salamat sa pagbabasa! comments and kudos are loved. <3


End file.
